Lullaby
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Head Girl Hermione is having trouble accepting her fears and letting herself sleep. Can the Head Boy give her a hand?    Songfic/Oneshot: Lullaby  - Goodnight My Angel-  Dramione


**Songfic: Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodnight, my angel<br>**__**Time to close your eyes**__**  
>And save these questions for another day<strong>_

"Hermione. Hermione! Just stop with the questions. Seriously, that essay isn't even due until Friday of **next** week," Draco said, putting his hand down on the middle of Hermione page.

"But, what it they decide that they want us to turn it in earlier, like on Monday? Or what if I get sick and I can't finish it? Or what if you get sick and I have to help take care of you? Or what if something happened and the prisoners escape from Azkaban again?" she rambled off, trying to read around his hand.

That really wasn't what she was worrying about, homework. And she really wasn't that pushed to get it finished. It was, in her mind a way to get away from her real worries, the real question, _'What if something does happen and one of us has to leave the other or something happens to us?'_ And even Draco knew her worries.

_**I think I know what you've been asking me**__**  
>I think you know what I've been trying to say<strong>__**  
>I promised I would never leave you<br>**__**And you should always know**_

She looked up at him with sad wondering eyes, suddenly silent. Her eyes asked the unsaid question.

"Hermione, you know that I promised you that I would never leave and that nothing would change what we have now, ok?" he said, wrapping an arm around her.

She sighed, suddenly very tired. "I know, I know. 'No matter when you are, no matter where you go or you're going, I'll never be far way from you, even if I'm only close in your heart.' You've told me a million times. And…I trust you and intend to hold you to that."

_**Wherever you may go**__**  
>No matter where you are<strong>__**  
>I never will be far away<strong>_

_**Goodnight, my angel**__**  
>Now it's time to sleep<strong>__**  
>And still so many things I want to say<strong>_

Draco smiled softly, stoking her hair. '_I wish that she would get some rest for once,_' he thought to himself.

"You know, I guess that I really _should_ get some sleep. It's just I have so much work still left in this and I have so much to say in this essay. I mean, it's just so interesting," Hermione said, closing her book finally, "and it's not that I don't want to sleep, it's that I can't…the nightmares are back."

Draco's smile faltered for a moment, racking his brain for something to help ease her mind of her troubles and scarred memories. And then, he remembered something.

"Do you want me to sing for you? One of the songs you sang to me that one time in the boat on the Black Lake? It might help a little bit, please?" he asked.

She looked at him skeptically. "Like what?"

"Well, what about that one you seemed to like so much? That, um…'Beginning' song?"

"'At the beginning', you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" he exclaimed.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I think that I just need to rest for a moment," she said, getting up and walking over to the couch but allowing Draco to slide in beside her. His arms wrapped around her, his rhythmic breathing reminding her slightly of the rocking and dipping of a boat.

_**Remember all the songs you sang for me**__**  
>When we went sailing on an emerald bay<strong>__**  
>And like a boat out on the ocean<br>**__**I'm rocking you to sleep**_

_**The water's dark**__**  
>And deep inside this ancient heart<strong>__**  
>You'll always be a part of me<strong>_

She knew that he had done some terrible things in the short time that he was a Death Eater. He had had many dark thoughts and secrets, now all out in the open. And all of this thinking back was making her very tired. She slowly felt herself nodding off, her eyes fluttering open and shut sleepily.

_**Goodnight, my angel  
>Now it's time to dream<br>And dream how wonderful your life will be**_

She spiraled into her dreams, the images barely having time to register in her mind. They were all of her future life. Seasons flashing by and years passing. Draco's proposal, their wedding, their first child. Her friends happy themselves. Her dream-self went up to their crying child, picking up the little girl and rocking her gently, humming the tune to 'At the Beginning', her and Draco's song as it depicted them perfectly. She always had it in her heart and mind as a part of him.

_**Someday your child may cry  
>And if you sing this lullaby<br>Then in your heart  
>There will always be a part of me<br>Someday we'll all be gone  
>But lullabies go on and on...<br>They never die  
>That's how you<br>And I  
>Will be<strong>_

Her life flashed faster and she was suddenly very old, sitting on a sunny porch in a swinging bench, Draco by her side, hand in hand. She looked out at her grandchildren and a few great-grandchildren, smiling contently. She turned to Draco.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lilly Rae~<strong>_


End file.
